The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clerodendrum plant, botanically known as Clerodendrum quadriloculare, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Morningstar’.
The new Clerodendrum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Clerodendrum quadriloculare, not patented. The new Clerodendrum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Delray Beach, Fla., within a population of plants of the unidentified selection in the spring of 2001. The new Clerodendrum was selected on the basis of its compact plant habit and ruffled leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Delray Beach, Fla. since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Clerodendrum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.